Be It A Curse Or A Blessing
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: Kouga and Ayame have gone their seperate ways, but a curse forces them back together.  Will the two ever learn to love each other, or will Kouga's dominating personality drive Ayame farther away?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story... YAY! **

**Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha... SOB :'( **

**But I still hope you enjoy the story :D**

**(Oh... In this story Ayame has a sword called Troika that corresponds with water, and also extensive knowledge of herbs and medicines.)**

She was done, over him. Over the man who ripped her heart out, and for what? To be with a human. She had long since moved on, and despite what the wolves in her tribe thought, she was collecting the sacred jewel shards for herself, so she could protect the tribe better, not for Kouga.

She had heard of a new demon rising to power suddenly, which probably meant that it possessed a sacred jewel shard, so Ayame was going to investigate. She already had one shard, but she hadn't used it yet, instead she wore it around her neck, so it would easily be at her disposal. As Ayame ran deeper and deeper into the forest an uneasy feeling began settling over her. Finally she called out, "I know your there. Come out and face me you coward!"

"Who are you calling a coward?" A hideous lizard demon emerged from behind the trees.

"Are you the demon everyone has been talking about?" Ayame questioned.

"I am Bonse, the Great Lizard Demon. Show respect you insolent wench."

"Do you have a shard of the sacred jewel or not? Because if not, an idiot like you is just wasting my time anyways."

The demon looked offended now, and Ayame saw a flash of malice in his eyes. "You will pay for insulting me wench. I shall show you the raw powe of my sacred jewel shard!"

He charged at her, but Ayame easily dodged and took a fighting stance. _Finally, time to add another shard to my necklace._

**Meanwhile:**

Kouga and his wolves were drinking at a nearby river.

"Do you smell that?" Hakaku asked. "Smells like Ayame's scent."

Kouga groaned. _Great, that foolish girl has followed me yet again to try and convince me to marry her._

"There is something else as well," Ginta said, "another demon. She must be fighting it."

Kouga sighed, now he would have to go save her. "You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He took off at unimaginable speed.

**Ayame:**

She delivered the final blow to the lizard demon and watched in satsfaction as he fell to the ground with a look of surprise on his face. She dug through his corpse and finally found what she was looking for, a glittering sacred jewel shard. She sat on a rock and began to weave the shard into her necklace. Before she could even catch his scent, Kouga was next to her.

He looked at the body of the demon and then looked at Ayame, looked more particularly at what she was holding in her hand. "Where- How did you get that Ayame?"

"How do you think? I killed the demon and took the shard. I'm not helpless you know."

_I get it, she has been trying to collect them to get me to marry her. Not going to happen. I'll get her to give me the shard then leave. _"Give it to me Ayame."

She looked up in surprise at his demand. "No way, I got these fair and square, they're mine."

_These? She had more than one?_ "How many do you have?"

"Two. Now if you'll excuse me," she said putting on her necklace, "I have to be going."

She turned to go the other way, but Kouga grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Enough with the games Ayame, just give me the shards."

She tried to push him away. "Let go of me Kouga! They are mine so shove off!"

He tried to grab her necklace and rip it off but Ayame caught his arm, she slapped him and spit in his face. "Wait till my grandfather hears how you have been acting! He is not going to be happy."

Kouga let her go. "Fine. You don't wanna give them up, then I guess we're gunna have to do this the hard way. Get ready Ayame, 'cause once I defeat you those shards are gunna be mine."

_He actually wants to fight me for a couple of jewel shards._ "You're insane, I'm leaving."

"Now Ayame!" Kouga barked.

She turned around, she was tired of being treated badly by him, and now she was going to make him pay for it. She got in her fighting stance and took out her sword. She was about to attack when they both heard a malicious laugh from behind the trees.

"Naraku," Kouga hissed.

_How could I have missed his scent?_ Ayame thought.

"Isn't this sad," Naraku said emerging from the trees. "Two members of the wolf tribe about to battle it out for a couple of jewel shards. To save to trouble, how about I take them off your hands?"

"Like hell you will!" Ayame yelled, putting a hand protectively over her necklace.

"Time to avenge my pack!" Kouga yelled, he ran for Naraku, but stopped when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind him. He turned and saw one of Naraku's tentecale's jutting out from Ayame's stomach. "You fool," he yelled grabbing Ayame, "move!"

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the poor woman," Naraku taunted. "Tell you what Kouga, I'm going to do something for you."

"I don't want anything from you!" Kouga yelled.

"Too bad," Naraku hissed. He started saying incantations and Kouga noticed Ayame had started to glow a strange green color. "What are you doing to her you bastard?" He looked down at himself and saw his skin glowing the same color.

"You are now cursed. That woman's heart is intertwined with your own. If she dies, you die! Your own way of life will depend on each other."

"You bastard!" Kouga knew Ayame was critically injured, and if what Naraku said was true they would booth be dead soon. A tentecale slipped towards Ayame and yanked off her necklace.

"Instead of cursing me, you should worry about the girl," Naraku said disappearing, the last thing Kouga heard was his evil laugh before he was gone.

**Ah, there are never enough Kouga and Ayame fanfics, so here you go! **

**I know it was a bit on the short side, but it's just an introduction chapter. I will try to update every one or two weeks, but no promises... sorry. **

**Anyways, Please show some love and review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back (obviously) and I hope you guys are ready for the new chapter:)**

Ayame woke up next to a fire, she tried to sit up but her stomach was killing her. She looked down, her armor was gone, only her chest bindings were still intact. She could see her stomach was bandaged up sloppily, as if done in haste. She tries once again to get up.

"Ayame what are you doing? Lay down." She knew that voice, it was Ginta. _But why is he here._ "Do you know how long it took me and Hakaku to fiure out how to wrap your wound properly, don't go splitting it open again."

"Ginta, what am I doing here."

He looked down, "so you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Ginta explained the battle with Naraku, and the curse that now bound her and Kouga together. Ayame screamed. "What do you mean bound to him?"

Just as Ginta was about to answer two wolf demons came running up.

"What's going on?'' Kouga demanded.

Ayame couldn't even look at him, "I have to go, grandfather will be worried, and I need to protecty my tribe." She made to get up and leave but Kouga pushed her back down (a little rougher than necessary).

"You're not going anywhere."

She smacked his arm away, "stop it Kouga, I don't have to take orders from you. I'm going back to my tribe."

"No you're not. You're life is bound to mine, if you die I die, and I'm not gunna have you go off and run into trouble and the next thing I know I suddenly drop dead."

"I am not a child, I can take care of myself Kouga!"

He stepped in closer to her, "you sure didn't prove that in your battle with Naraku. Where are your jewel shards huh? Gone because you couldn't even hold your ground against him for 5 minutes."

Ayame raised her hand to strike Kouga, but he caught her hand mid-air. "There won't be anymore of that." He pulled her to him so he could whisper in her ear, "you're part of my tribe now Ayame, you're going to treat me with respect as your leader, and if you don't I'm not going to hesitate to use force."

Ayame jerked herself away again, "so you would strike the princess of one of the most powerful tribes? I think not, I obey only my grandfather." She yanked her hand out of Kouga's grasp and spat on him.

It came so fast Ayame didn't even have time to block, his hand lashed out and stuck her hard in the face. She stumbled back, but Kouga caught her and brought her back to him. "Does that answer your question?" He hissed. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you're going to get special treatment Ayame." He slapped her again, this time letteing her fall to the ground as he turned to walk away. "Don't test me Ayame," he said before disappearing behind the trees.

Hakaku and Ginta kneeled next to Ayame, "are you ok?"

She didn't answer but let them help her up, her eyes stung with tears, she turned away from them so they wouldn't see. "I'm going for a walk."

"Ayame, don't try to run off," Hakaku warned, "Kouga can be rash, and he won't stand for a woman disrespecting him."

She nodded and smiled at him and then at Ginta for their kindness. She turned and walked the opposite way that Kouga went. _I have to get back, I am not going to stay with Kouga. I could leave now and get as far away as possible._ Her face began to sting again as if bringing her back into reality, _I'm injured, I won't get far,_ she thought holding her stomach. _And besides, with the shards Kouga would catch up to me instantly, and no doubt he would be angry. _She flinched at the thought of Kouga hitting her again. _I guess all I can do for now is stay with him to hunt for Naraku, and keep an eye out for wolves from my tribe, so I can get word to my grandfather._ She kept walking and came to a secluded area with a small lake and waterfall, it looked peaceful and she was exhausted, she decided to bathe and relax for a bit before going back.

**Kouga:**

"What? You just let her walk off? Did it ever occur to you that she was going to try to run?" He hit both his subordinates over the head before following Ayame's scent. _Insolent wench, she is going to learn to respect me whether she likes it or not. I'll have her broken by the end of the week. _Her scent was getting hard to follow now, _damn girl._

He continued on and finally came to the area Ayame was bathing in.

**Normal:**

Ayame saw Kouga coming towards her and screamed, "what are you doing? Get out of here!"

Kouga ignored her and kept walking towards the water's edge. "Get out Ayame, we're going back."

"No! I'm filthy and I need a bath. Besides, why would I get out of the water with you standing there, in case you couldn't piece it together I'm naked!"

Kouga ignored her again, "Ayame you have three seconds to get of of there before I go in and get you, and if I have to, I'm gunna be in a really bad mood."

"Kouga you-"

"One."

"I'm not getting out."

"Two."

Ayame was a bit scared now, she decided she would just do as he said. "Okay I'm-"

"Three." Kouga came charging into the water and dragged her out harshly by the arm. "Kouga stop, I was coming. Please I just want something to cover up with." She tried to back up into the waterfall, but Kouga kept pulling her. "Ow stop it Kouga you're hurting me!" Ayame was slippery and used it to her advantage, she slipped away from Kouga and hid behind the waterfall.

"Ayame, get out here," he barked, she could tell he was beyond pissed now.

"Please just get my clothes from the shore, I can get dressed back here and then I will come with you I promise." There was no answer, so Ayame peeked around the edge to see where he was. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, it was Kouga. He held her tightly around the waist as he dragged her out of the lake. He threw her onto the shore and she scrammbled to get her clothes on. "Don't look at me you jerk," she yelled.

He looked down at her as she slipped her skirt on, she covered her chest with her arms. "Ha, like there is anything to look at. You don't have anything I want Ayame." She turned around and began wrapping her chest, she didn't want Koga to see the tears brimming in her eyes. "Hurry up," he said. "My patience is running short." _What patience?_ She thought.

When she had finished wrapping her chest Kouga yanked her up. "Let's go."

"Kouga I'm not done yet."

"I said let's go."

"Kouga please."

He rubbed his brow as if frustrated before backhanding Ayame. She held her face, trying not to cry as Kouga gathered the rest of her belongings then picking her up with his free arm. She squirmed, annoying him. "Stop it Ayame."

"I can walk," she said choking back tears.

"Just stop it and do as your told for once," he snapped. She decided it wasn't worth the fight, and just let him carry her.

When they got back to the camp Hakaku and Ginta looked up at her guiltily. Kouga turned away from the fire though and walked to a tree about 12 feet away. He threw Ayame down and called for Ginta. "Get me a rope." Ginta got up hurriedly to oblige.

"Kouga what are you doing it's cold over here. And why do you need a rope."

"Shut up."

Ginta came back with the rope. "Give me your hands," Kouga ordered.

Ayame began to panic, "please Kouga I-"

He didn't let her finish and grabbed her hands on his own and began tying them together. When he was finished tying her hands together he used the rest of the rope to tie around the tree, she had about a foot of rop left when he was done, she wasn't going anywhere. "When you earn my trust you won't need to be tied up," Kouga said walking away. He ordered Hakaku and Ginta to put out the fire and get some rest.

Ayame began to openly sob. _What did I get myself into? I'm not a princess, I'm just a dog to him._ She tried to lay down, but couldn't because of the rope, so she had to try and sleep sitting up.

Kouga sat up high in a tree and looked at his small tribe. Then his eyes traveled to a small figure tied to a tree far from the others. She was shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or her crying. For some reason his mind kept flashing back to when he held Ayame in his arms earlier, and when she was naked, he half smiled. _Maybe I was too hard on her for it being her first day._ But then he thought of her disobeying him and making him look like a fool infront of his followers, and the smile turned to a frown. _She has to learn._

**The Next Day:**

Ayame was up before the sun rose, her wrists were sore, but she knew she would not be untied until Kouga chose to do so. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way towards her. She had tested his patience plenty of times in the past, and sure, he got mad and blew up at her, but he would never hit her. _Why is it different now?_ She sat thinking until past the sunrise for possible answers but could think of none.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Kouga yanking roughly on the rope, he had untied it from the tree. "Get over here Ayame." Despite the pain she was in, she followed his orders hastily, she figured he would have no reason to strike her if she obeyed for the time being. When he untied her wrists tears began to form when she saw the rope burn deep in her wrists.

"Come on," Kouga ordered. Ayame wondered what he had planned since he had not yet woken Hakaku and Ginta, but she did not voice her thoughts for fear of angering him. After walking for about 5 minutes Kouga stopped.

"All right Ayame, neither one of us wants to be stuck together, but since we are, you can at least try to make the best of it. It's really simple, you're not a princess here, you're just a member of my tribe, and you're going to be treated like one. Do as I say and don't get on my bad side and we won't have anymore incidents got it?"

She nodded and was about to turn back when Kouga began talking again. "You're going to learn that you belong to me now and you're going to respect that."

Anger flared up inside of Ayame. "I belong to no one! If you wanted me to belong to you then I would be your mate, but you threw that away for the human woman! I will obey you, but do not make the mistake of thinking that I am your property."

Kouga pushed Ayame up against a tree and leaned against her. "This is what I'm talking about. I will break you by force if I need to, but you can make this so much simpler."

Ayame realized the compromising position they were in and began to squirm. "Get off of me Kouga."

He laughed, "I already told you Ayame, you don't have anything I want," he leaned in closer to her and pressed himself harder against her. "But we're not moving until you tell me that you are my property until this curse is broken."

Ayame turned her face away from him tried to move again, but to no avail.

"Fine you don't want to admit that you belong to me, I guess I'm just going to have to prove it to you," the malice in his voice made Ayame cringe. His hands began moving up her thighs and under her skirt.

"Kouga what are you doing? Stop it!"

"Shut up."

"Fine," his hands paused right before getting to her panties.

"Fine what?" He hissed.

"I'm your property."

He threw her down, "your too easy Ayame. Let's go."

She got up and followed. _In the matter of two days I have been stripped of both my jewel shards and my dignity. I am no longer myself, I am Kouga's personal slave._

**I know Kouga is a real jerk here, but I honestly think this is how he would act.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please show some love and review:)**

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have much to say... So onward!**

"Ayame, Hakaku, you two are on guard duty while Ginta and I go hunting. You are also responsible for setting up the camp while we are gone," Kouga ordered.

They both nodded as Kouga and Ginta set off, the wolves following them closely.

"Phew, that was a bit of a work out," Ayame sat plopping down next to Hakaku, they had finished setting up camp, and had collected enough firewood to last the whole night.

"You're telling me," Hakaku said panting.

Ayame laughed, "Hakaku, your out of shape!" They both sat talking and laughing until Kouga and the rest of the pack came back. Kouga glared at both of them, as if they weren't taking their duty seriously, he was holding a dead rabbit by the ears, Ginta emerged from the behind him carrying at least half a dozen fish.

"Ooh yum, I'm starving," Ayame said walking towards him. Kouga stuck out his arm stopping her. "Kouga what are you-"

"You're ranked bottom in the tribe Ayame, you don't eat until everyone else has had a serving."

She gulped as she looked at the hungry wolves, she knew there wasn't enough to go around. "Go guard us from the west until I call you over." Kouga ordered, Ayame reluctantly obeyed.

It was hard to keep her mind on guard duty with her stomach growling, and the scent of fresh meat to distract her, Kouga was being so unfair. She was getting angrier and more desperate by the minute, she couldn't stand it much longer, she knew the food was diminishing quickly. Finally she decided to confront Kouga, she turned around to walk back to camp and ran straight into him.

"What the hell are you doing Ayame? Why would you turn your back? Have you even been paying attention this whole time?"

She looked down so as not to anger him further, but then she saw he held a half of a fish in his hand, her mouth began to water as she reached for it. He pulled it away, "you have to earn it."

Ayame looked as if she was going to cry, but she attmepted to keep a straight face, "as you wish." She turned and went back to guard duty, Kouga smirked, _she's so easy to control._

Kouga was about to say something else, but then he caught a familiar scent, "Kagome?'' He whispered.

"Huh?" Ayame asked turning around.

Kouga walked past her, and sure enough out of the trees Kagome appeared with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I thought something smelled," Inuyasha taunted, but Kouga ignored him and went straight for Kagome.

He grabbed her hand, "Kagome, my dearest, has the mutt taken good care of you? You look frail, stay with me, I will take care of you."

Kagome blushed and Ayame turned away, she didn't want them to see her tears.

"Are you hungrry Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"A bit," she replied warily.

"Here, its not much, but here is some fish."

"Hey Kouga that's mine!" Ayame shouted.

"Ayame?'' Kagome questioned.

"Be quiet Ayame," Kouga snarled.

"That's not fair, I've done all you asked, you have no right to give away what is rightfully mine!"

"I said be quiet," Kouga warned.

"Fine, give it to her, I'll go find my own food!" Ayame yelled running off.

Kouga muttered something inaudible under his breath before calling Hakaku and Ginta, "Find her and bring her back," he ordered.

"Why is Ayame here?" Sango asked.

"Have you finally given up your childish fantasies about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're not fantasies mutt, Kagome and I are destined for each other. But it's a long story, come Kagome, I'll tell you all about it."

**Meanwhile:**

"Ayame just come back, the longer you stay gone the angrier Kouga's gunna be," Ginta reasoned.

"What's the point, he's already being a jerk because Kagome's there."

"Ayame just-"

Ayame put her hand up silencing the two, "over there," she whispered pointing behind some trees. She pulled out her sword, "protect us Troika," she whispered.

"Come out!" Hakaku shouted.

"If you insist," came the snide reply, all of a sudden they were surrpunded by at least 10 birds of paradise. "Mmm, looks like a feast, I love the taste of wolf!" One said maliciously.

"I'm warning you," Ayame said, "I'm in a really bad mood."

"Ha, like we're afraid of a girl like you." They began closing in, Ayame swung Troika, and the battle began.

**Back at camp:**

"So you're telling me if either you or Ayame dies the other dies as well?" Miroku asked.

"Exactly," Kouga confirmed.

"Seems Naraku's curses are getting more elaborate," Miroku said looking at his palm.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but looks like we gotta defeat Naraku to save you once again you mangy wolf," Inuyasha said getting up.

Kouga got up as well, "stay out of this mutt and let the real demons handle it, it's none of your business."

"Unfortunately for you I have some business to attend to with Naraku, so looks like I'm gunna be the one to defeat him, come on Kagome, let's go!"

"We'll see," Kouga said. "Goodbye Kagome, are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" He asked kissing her hand.

"Yeah she's sure," Inuyasha said pulling her away, "Just keep hiding you scrawny wolf, I'll take care of Naraku."

Kouga made to shout back a retort but they left fast, _where are Hakaku and Ginta?_

Ayame swung her sword for the last time, and the last bird was struck down, she was pleased with herself until she looked over her shoulder, Hakaku had a deep wound in his leg.

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling beside him.

He nodded and tried to stand up, but fell back down almost immediatley, he lost the tough facade and began to whimper. "I think I got cut all the way to the bone."

"Hold on, let me see what herbs I have with me," Ayame said checking her pouch. She didn't have much because she hadn't had the chance to collect any,ut she did have someting that would ease the pain. She gave it to him, and began wrapping his leg. Just as she finished Kouga emerged.

"What's taking you guys so long?" He stoppped and saw the dead birds of paradise and Hakaku's injured leg. He turned to Ayame, "what did you do?''

"Birds of paradise attacked, I defeated them but one got to Hakaku."

Kouga was kneeling by his friend, "this is your fault," he whispered.

"What? My fault, how is it my fault some stupid demons decided to attack?"

"If you wouldn't have ran off they wouldn't have went after you!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have offered my food to your human whore!"

Kouga stood up, Ayame knew she was in trouble, she started backing away, "Kouga I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Ginta, take Hakaku back to the camp."und her

Ayame fell on her knees in front of Kouga, "please, I'm sorry, it just slipped, I didn't mean it I swear."

Kouga said nothing but just looked down at Ayame as if she was not worth his time, "shut up!"

"Kouga I-"

He grabbed her roughly by the hair, "I said shut up!" He threw her on the ground like a discaarded item. He paced around her, deep in thought. _She could have got Hakaku and Ginta killed! But then again she took care of Hakaku, and he is like her brother, I know it wasn't on purpose. But she called Kagome a whore! Hmm._

"Stand up!"

Ayame did as she was told, Kouga grabbed her roughly by the waist, "don't ever insult Kagome again got it?"

"Why is she so important to you? I was supposed to be yours."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Ayame's temper began to flare, "yes you do! I am supposed to be your mate, but your either to stubborn or to stupid to admit it!"

Kouga's temper rose to match Ayame's, "you wanna be my property fine!" He pulled her closer but Ayame pushed back.

"No!" She screamed, "I don't need you anymore you jerk."

Kouga overpowered her and brought his lips crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. Then he pulled her head to the side exposing her neck, "youped and tried to squir wanna be mine fine, I'll mark you as mine bitch."

"Kouga don't," Ayame begged, she knew he wasn't doing this to be her mate, but as punishment, a chance to prove his dominance over her. She also knew if he did this, it would be extremely difficult to find a mate. "Don't," she whispered, but it was too late. He took her skin in his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood. Ayame gasped in pain and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only bit down harder.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kouga growled. Ayame couldn't answer, she just cried.

When he was finished Kouga let Ayame fall to the ground. She felt so violated, this was almost as bad as if Kouga had raped her, it was almost worse, he had just robbed her future from her, she really did _belong_ to him now.

**I hope you guyus liked it... Poor Ayame!  
>I would really love at least 5 reviews on this chapter pretty please! anyways... see you guys soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHH! I know it has been a long time and I'm so sorry... I'm just busy now! And now with school in its not going to get any better, but I will try... SORRY!**

Kouga stepped into the camp looking exhausted, he dropped a shaking Ayame not far from the fire. Hakaku and Ginta immediately picked up the smell of Ayame's blood, but from the look on Kouga's they knew now was no the time to ask.

Kouga walked towards Ayame, when she saw him coming she started scooting desperately into the shadows. He sighed and dropped a fish at her feet, and turned and walked the other way.

Ginta and Hakaku looked at each other and nodded, Ginta walked towards Ayame and Hakaku followed Kouga.

**Kouga's POV**

"Hey what happened?" Hakaku asked catching up to Kouga.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Come on Kouga, Ayame's really shaken up, plus we can smell the blood so what happened?"

Kouga was growing frustrated, "I marked her alright!"

"You what?" Hakaku asked in disbelief.

**Ayame's POV**

"Ayame are you okay?" Ginta asked sitting next to her.

She nodded and tried to turn away, it was then that he saw the blood oozing from her neck. "What the hell is that?"

"It's nothing."

"Ayame talk to me!"

"He was right, he had every right to do it. I would never shut up about mating and so he finally snapped and marked me."

**Kouga's POV**

"You heard me," Kouga said cockily.

"Why would you do that?"

"The bitch wouldn't shut up, and I just snapped."

"But you marked her! You know what that means? Your mates now!"

"No, Ayame hasn't marked me, I was just trying to get her to shut up! And now she nows her place."

"And so does everyone else!" Hakaku exclaimed. "Even if you don't want her as your own she will probably never be able to find a mate! They will all think of her as used goods, a whore! You ruined her life!"

"Shut up! She'll be fine."

"No she won't Kouga you don't get it!"

**Ayame's POV**

"You mean he-?" Ginta asked stunned.

Ayame nodded and turned so he could see the bite marks.

He didn't even try to hide his shock, and he took Ayame in his arms and stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, as soon as it came out of his mouth he knew it was a stupid question.

"I-um- ya, I'll be fine, and Kouga's right, I finally got what I deserved."

"Don't say that," Ginta commanded.

**Kouga's POV**

"So what are you going to do?" Hakaku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you marked her as your mate, you have to do something about it!"

"I don't have to do anything, it was a mistake, Ayame will understand. And I'll make any other wolf who thinks she's a whore understand too."

Hakaku just stood there shaking his head.

"Come on," Kouga commanded, "I've cooled down, let's go back."

**Normal POV**

Kouga walked back to the camp with Hakaku to find Ayame sobbing, wrapped in Ginta's arms. For a slight instant, he felt a stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. "Ahem," he said getting their attention.

"Oh, your back," Ginta said letting Ayame go.

"Yeah, and I wanna talk to her."

Ginta looked uneasy but got up to go stand beside Hakaku.

"Go take a walk, both of you." They turned and reluctantly obeyed.

Once he was sure they were gone Kouga got a piece of cloth from Ayame's bag and dipped it in some water, he walked back to her and kneeled at her side. "Let me see your neck."

Ayame obeyed immediately and silently. Kouga began washing the wound, it had stopped bleeding for the most part, only small trickles of blood remaining. Being so close, Kouga could smell her blood, it took all he had not to bite her again, he would never admit it, but her blood was sweet and now he craved it. Kouga controlled himself though, and when he was done cleaning her neck they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," Ayame said finally.

Kouga was dumbfounded. "What are you sorry for?"

"Everything. I deserved everything I got. All you did was try to be an effective leader and I pushed and challenged you, I deserved to be punished. And I disrespected the woman you care about, I deserve this too."

Kouga didn't know what to say, he knew he should tell her she was wrong and it was him that was being unreasonable, but for some reason his ego wouldn't let him. "I'm glad you see the error of your ways." On a second note he added, "I may have been to harsh though."

He looked at Ayame but she was staring at the ground, her delicate hand covering her neck.

"I'll take care of that," Kouga said.

She looked up confused.

"I know that being marked means you will have a hard time finding a mate, but once we defeat Naraku I will explain to all of the tribes that you are as pure as snow, and I did it for your protection."

Ayame nodded, "thank you."

They sat there awkwardly for a few moments. Finally Kouga gulped and asked, "are you alright?"

Ayame looked up and smiled at him. "Don't worry Kouga I'm fine. I understand you were angry, it's alright. And I understand this changes nothing, you are still my leader for the time being and that's it."

Kouga sighed in relief. "That's great to hear, oh and I'm glad you're ok."

Ayame smiled in response but stayed quiet. Kouga didn't know what to do, so he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I really am sorry," he whispered, "for everything."

Ayame turned about 5 shades of red, "I already told you Kouga, it's fine, I understand."

He rested his forehead on hers and took in her smell, he didn't know why, but he was beginning to see Ayame in a different light. _I have to stop,_ he commanded himself. He pulled away, "get some rest, I will stand guard tonight."

She nodded and began getting her sleeping things from her bag, Kouga noticed she was still blushing, despite himself a smile crept to his lips.

**A Few Days Later**

The past few days had been uneventful. The small pack had gone from place to place trying to catch any hint of Naruku's scent, but it seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Kouga was beginning to get frustrated. "Where the hell could he be?" He asked punching a tree.

"Well Kouga he could be anywhere," Ginta said timidly, "you know he uses that magic."

"I know that!" Kouga yelled. He rubbed his head and looked at his tribe, they were exhausted. "We'll camp here for tonight, start setting up."

Once everything was finished Ayame approached Kouga, she tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He yelled.

She jumped back frightened, "nothing I'm sorry."

He grabbed her arm, he really was trying to be nicer and more patient with her, "tell me what," he commanded softly.

She seemed to regain her confidence. "There is a river about 200 yards away, far enough away for some privacy, but close enough to where you all have easy access to me in case something happens, may I go bathe?"

Kouga didn't really want her going alone, but she had a valid point, plus he was still trying to make everything up to her. "Fine, you have 30 minutes."

"Thank you," she said brightening instantly.

She left quickly, she only had 30 minutes, and she was going to make them count.

At the water's edge Ayame looked around self-consciously before stripping off her clothes. She eased into the water, the coldness startled her, but as she became accostumed to it, it felt good, washing away the dirt and tension of the past week. _At least Kouga's gotten better,_ she thought. She instinctively reached up to feel her neck where the mark still stung a bit. She sighed, it was what she had always wanted, to be marked as his mate, _but not like this,_ she thought bitterly.

She shook her head, it was no use dwelling on the past. She submerged herself completely and washed the dirt out of her hair, it felt like heaven. When she came to the surface she heard a stone being kicked. Instantly she tensed up to look for whoever was peeking at her. She heard nothing after that, _it must be my imagination._ As soon as the thought came she heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping. "Kouga?"

She saw someone moving through the reeds near the water's edge, but instead Kouga, another demon emerged. He was tall, and muscular, with black hair and red eyes.

"Ah, so a female has wandered onto my land."

"Stay away from me," she warned.

"Ha! Come girl, let me get a better look at you."

She threw a rock at him, it hit him in the shoulder hard. For a moment a look of menace flashed in his eyes, but it changed to a look of amusement. "Ah, a feisty one, I like that. You, girl shall be my new mistress, come."

"Like hell I will," Ayame snarled.

In the blink of an eye the demon was beside her. Before she had the chance to run he wrapped his arm around her slender waist, he ran his other hand through her hair. "How did I come to be so lucky? I find a firey beautiful girl to make mine." He began moving his hand up towards her breasts.

Ayame elbowed him in the stomach, "get away from me you jerk!"

He chuckled, "a bit outspoken, but I can soon take care of that!"

He began pulling her towards the shore, Ayame tried to break free, but he was much to strong. In a last ditch effort she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping Kouga would hear.

In a slight moment of shock the demon let her go, Ayame took the opportunity and began running towards camp. Within seconds she heard the demon only steps behind her. "You know," he snarled, "I'm beginning to wonder if you're worth my trouble." Ayame could feel his breath on her neck. He chuckled again, "I must admit though, I like the view from here."

Ayame was disgusted, he was about to intercept her, but she pushed herself and just barely escaped his grasp. She kept running blindly until she collided with Kouga. He grabbed her and forced her behind him. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

The demon stopped in his tracks. "Ah she is travelling with a pack, how troublesome, I thought she was alone."

"Answer my question dammit!"

"I am Rotu, the great bear demon."

"Yeah? Well when I'm done with you, all your gunna be is a pile of bloody limbs."

"Ha!" The demon cried, "empty threats!" He ran towards Kouga.

They clashed and Ayame saw blood spill, but she couldn't tell whose it was. She cowered there on the ground, her head down, not daring to look up. Finally, there was silence. She looked up and saw Kouga walking towards her. He was walking with a limp, and she noticed his arm hung limp and bloody at his side.

Despite his injuries he knelt beside her, "are you alright?" He asked gruffly.

Ayame nodded, "but your not! Your arm looks like its about to fall off!"

Kouga looked at it and shrugged. Ayame grabbed his other arm and pulled him beside her. She took the arm in her hands, it was slashed right below the shoulder, almost to the bone. He was losing blood fast. "Give me something to tie this off with," she commanded softly. Kouga complied and pulled off his belt, Ayame wrapped it tightly around his arm.

"Ow, that hurts dammmit!"

"Well your arm is about to fall off! It's not going to feel good!"

Kouga glared at her for a minute, but his eyes softened when he saw how concerned she was. His eyes left her face though and travelled down her body. It was then Ayame realized she was naked.

"I-uh-I-"

"Let's go back and get your clothes," Kouga offered.

She accepted gratefully and helped him up.

At the water's edge Ayame dressed quickly, Kouga looked ready to go back but Ayame stopped him. He glared at her again. "I want to wash the wound properly, and wrap it. Plus, there's some herbs here that will help clot your blood and ease the pain."

He looked at her for a moment more before dropping down on the shore. Ayame attended to his wounds, with such care, he felt the strings of his heart being pulled. When she was finished Kouga found he was exhausted. "Let's rest here for a few more minutes okay?"

Ayame giggled, "that's fine."

Kouga laid back into Ayame's lap, he was comfortable, and he noticed he was no longer concerned with anything, including Naraku. Absentmindedly, Ayame began stroking Kouga's hair. Suddenly he sat up and kissed her. She kissed back, but then Kouga broke away. Ayame's heart was pounding, she had tried to deny it, but she knew, she was still in love with him.

"Let's go," Kouga said standing up.

Ayame followed, not paying attention to what she was doing, she felt as if she was floating next to Kouga. Right before getting to camp he stopped and grabbed Ayame roughly, she gasped aloud in shock and pain.

"You were careless today," he said roughly, "you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself anymore. Am I clear?"

Ayame was too shocked to answer, where had this come from?

He shook her as if to get her attention. "I said am I clear."

"Yes," she said meekly.

"Good," he said and turned to walk away. "Come on," he said stopping for her to catch up.

She followed, holding her arm, she could already feel the bruise forming. _How can I be in love with him when he's like this? I just have to stop again, it's not worth the hurt,_ she thought dismally.

**People have said Kouga is too OOC... I hope this helped... But I like him still being vicious :)... I think next chapter may have some lemon :)... But show me some love and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my readers, please don't stab me! I know it has been awhile and I'm SO SORRY!**

**But hopefully this chapter will make up for it! **

**P.S. Don't own Inuyasha :(**

Ayame didn't know how to act around Kouga anymore, the past week he had been so bipolar, being so nice and sensitive to her one moment, and exploding at her and the others the next. The only thing she did now was remain quiet and obey his orders quickly.

"Your arm is healed," she said taking off the bandages. He moved it slowly. "Does everything feel right? It shouldn't hurt anywhere."

"It's fine," he said gruffly, getting up and walking away without thanking her. _I don't know why I even bother,_ she thought.

She began packing up her medical supplies and got ready to move out. As they set off she fell into a rythym beside Ginta. "Hey Ayame!'' He panted, trying to keep up with Kouga's fast pace.

"Hey Ginta, do you know where we're heading this time?"

"Somewhere north I think."

"Really?" Maybe Ayame would see someone from her wolfpack.

"Yeah, but I don't even think Kouga knows where we're going. He's running around blind trying to find Naraku."

"Well I don't blame him, the sooner we find Naraku the better."

"Yeah I know, I'm just not too eager to fight him."

Ayame laughed at Ginta's honesty, "don't worry, Kouga's strong, he'll take care of it." Suddenly Kouga stopped, they all stopped behind him.

"What is it?" Hakaku asked.

"Be quiet, and get into the trees."

"Oh no," Ginta fussed, "I bet it's a really strong demon."

Kouga ushered them into the trees, he wound up next to Ayame and dragged her to the ground with him. "Don't say a word," he whispered. She heard a snap, Kouga forced her down farther. Soon a figure appeared, Ayame was expecting to see a menacing demon, but instead she saw a kind face, one she had grown accostumed to the past year, she let out an audible gasp, earning her a glare from Kouga.

"Who's there?"

It was now or never, Ayame broke away from Kouga and lept from the bush, "Shibuki it's me!" The man stood back in shock, Ayame took the time to look him up and down. He was wearing the same skins he always did, they showed off his muscular physique nicely, his shoulder-length hair hung about his head in a mess, and his green eyes shone at the sight of her.

"Ayame! Where have you been? Your grandfather has been so worried!"

'I-um-well you see I-"

"Come on," he said taking her hand, "I have to get you back to the den."

"She's not going," Kouga said leaning lazily against a tree.

Shibuki dropped Ayame's hand. "I'm sorry Kouga, I didn't see you there. I can see you've taken care of Ayame, forgive my rudeness, but I must take Ayame back."

"No."

"But Kouga-"

"I said no, come on Ayame."

She wanted to cry, she had missed Shibuki so much, and she was so close to her tribe, yet Kouga was ripping her away. "Kouga please, can't I just let them know I am alright. Grandfather will probably want to talk to you as well. And we could all use the rest and warm beds."

"Ayame I said no, we need to keep moving. Besides, your tribe would only try to convince me to leave you there."

"That's because it's where she belongs," Shibuki interjected, "it is her home, and she has no reason to travel with you since you have chosen that human over her."

"What goes on between me and Ayame is no one's business and she's coming with me."

"But clearly she doesn't want to, so I'm taking her back to the tribe."

Kouga stepped between Ayame and Shibuki, the menacing look on his face made Ayame want to hide. "Ayame is bound to me, she has no choice but to come with me for the time being. I will keep her safe, and when the time is right I will return her safe and sound."

"The time is right now!" Shibuki challenged.

"Let's go," Kouga said simply.

Shibuki took Ayame's hand again, "don't go Ayame, I've been waiting for you. Your grandfather agreed to our union, I want to be with you."

Ayame found herself blushing, Shibuki had been her closest friend, when Kouga rejected her she turned to him, and eventually she had grown to care for him, and had asked her grandfather to consider a marriage between the two, she couldn't believe he really approved. Now more than ever she wanted to go back. "Kouga please, I have business to attend to there. I have people to guard me at all times, I will be safe, you won't have to worry about me getting in trouble."

"Ayame I said no, and you already know why, now let's go before I lose my patience."

"The elder isn't going to be happy about this," Shibuki warned, "his granddaughter belongs with her own. Not someone who would betray his bretheren for a human wench."

Kouga growled, Ayame knew he was mad. If one thing pissed him off, it was people talking bad about Kagome, she had learned that the hard way. She got in between the two of them. "Enough, bloodshed won't solve anyone's differences. Shibuki, Kouga's right, I have to go with him for now, but please tell my grandfather I am being taken care of and I am safe. I will return soon and we will prepare for our wedding."

Shibuki looked pained, he obviously didn't like the idea of her going off with Kouga, but instead of begrudging her, he took her in his arms. "Until we meet again my love, I will continue to wait for you. Please, send word when you can, don't keep us waiting." He kissed her gently on the lips. He gave a curt nodd to Kouga and turned away.

Ayame stood there in shock, she had kissed Shibuki before, but she it felt wrong somehow.

"Let's go," Kouga said moodily setting out at an even quicker pace. Ayame was not looking forward to dealing with him now that he was in a sour mood.

When they stopped for the night Kouga ordered Hakaku and Ginta to go out looking for food. _Great, I don't want to be left alone with him,_ Ayame thought. She began setting up her sleeping skins.

"Who was that?" Kouga asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Who was who?"

"Don't play dumb Ayame, that wolf."

"Oh. That was Shibuki, one of my grandfathers best and most trusted warriors. He's my best friend, and, um, well my fiance." When Ayame uttered the last word she couldn't help but notice the quiet growl that escaped Kouga's throat. _Is he jealous?_ "Why do you ask?"

"You blew our cover today, I wanted to know if it was someone who was worth the lives of your comrades."

"Oh come on Kouga, you know I never would have done anything if it was someone dangerous. Shibuki is a great warrior, but he respects you, he would have never attacked us."

"He didn't show much respect today."

"What are you talking about, of course he did." Kouga looked up at her, "oh, you mean about the whole Kagome thing." She didn't know why, but all of a sudden Ayame felt bad for Kouga. Sure, he had renounced his promise to her for Kagome, but she had never thought about how he must feel. He had to endure the judgement and harsh words from the wolves, just for being in love with someone they didn't approve of. Ayame walked to Kouga and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nobody likes that you fell in love with a human, but they still all respect your strength. And I respect your courage, because despite what anyone says you still care for Kagome and are willing to defend her honor."

Kouga shrugged away from her, "yeah I guess."

Ayame sighed in defeat, if he was going to be difficult then she was just going to leave him alone.

Hakaku and Ginta finally came back, but with no food. "Well?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing," Ginta said, "everywhere we looked was barren, no animals or demons around anywhere."

Hakaku smiled at Ayame in apology, she wanted to tell him not to worry about it, but her stomach growled instead. Kouga turned to her sharply, "what you think you're the only one whose hungry?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, my stomach just growled, I'll be fine." She put her head down to show Kouga she was submitting to his will, she was hungry and tired and didn't want to deal with his moodiness.

"Let's go Ayame."

"What?"

"Weren't you listening? I said you and I are going to give Hakaku and Ginta a break and go looking for something ourselves."

"Oh, ok." She followed quickly and quietly. After about ten minutes neither of them had smelled the slightest trace of animal, or anything for that matter. "This is so weird," she said finally. "I know this valley, it used to be crawling with life, what happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling here."

"Me too."

"Come here Ayame, we're getting out of here. We'll go a bit more south to look for food, and if not maybe we can find a river for fish."

Ayame walked over to Kouga, he picked her up and they took off at remarkable speed. When Kouga slowed down Ayame noticed the place they were in instantly, the place Kouga had saved her from the birds of paradise and made his promise to marry her. Tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired." _Does he really not remember?_

"Well keep your guard up."

"Got it." _I guess not._

Ayame walked around to the tree she had been hiding in when she first met Kouga, she could still see it vividly in her mind, how could he have forgotten so easily?

"Ayame." Kouga's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what is it."

"There's nothing here either, we'll head back to camp. We will just have to eat tomorrow."

"R-right." _He didn't even mention this is where we met, I think he chooses not to remember_. Ayame started to walk towards Kouga, she stepped in a small hole and went down. She yelped in pain and tried to hold back tears, she looked at her ankle, it was twisted at a sickening angle.

Kouga was by her side in an instant, "are you okay Ayame."

"My ankle, I-I-I don't know if it's sprained or broken."

Kouga took her ankle in his hand, tingles ran down Ayame's spine at his touch. _Stop it,_ she commanded herself. _Now is not the time to be thinking about that, and besides, I'm engaged._ Kouga's hands rolled and massaged her ankle trying to determine if it was broke. Beneath the pain, Ayame wondered else what he could do with those hands, she shook her head trying to ge those thoughts out of her head.

"I think I'll be okay, can you just help me up?"

He looked unsure, but Kouga helped her up, as soon as she put pressure on her ankle Ayame collapsed again, Kouga caught her just in time. "Dammit, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I can manage, sorry I just-"

"Just stay there Ayame." Kouga began looking at her ankle again, grumbling the whole time.

"Sorry," she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

She was forced to look up as Kouga cupped her face in his hands, ''it's not your fault." He swiped his thumb across her cheeks, wiping her tears. "I think it's broken, I'll carry you back to camp."

"Okay thanks."

"Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Right."

Kouga sat down beside Ayame, and almost involuntarily she leaned against him. She had goosebumps, Kouga mistook them as her being cold and wrapped a protective arm around her. What he didn't know was that the goosebumps were from being so close to him. She inhaled his scent, it was so masculine, he was perfect, and the aching in her nether regions only confirmed how much she wanted him.

**Kouga's POV**

He kept his arm protectively wrapped around Ayame. She seemed so fragile, so helpless. Just like she did that night so many years ago, was it fate that had brought them back to this spot? He shook his head at his foolishness, Ayame was engaged, and he was going to marry Kagome. But still, he couldn't help but think of how good it would feel to be with Ayame, to relieve some of his stress into her. And not only that, she had become quite the woman.

A breeze came and Ayame scooted closer to Kouga, she fit perfectly against his body. Unconsciously he began stroking her shoulder, he heard her sigh in content and a smile crept across his face. Suddenly a picture flashed in his mind of Ayame, not sighing in innocent content, but moaning beneath him. He tried to get rid of the image, but he could feel his body growing hot with want, with need.

**Normal POV**

The stars shone like spotlights across the sky, the moon was big and bright, the night was beautiful, perfect even, and Ayame felt like the luckiest girl in the world because she was spending it with Kouga.

He shifted away from her though, bringing her out of her daze. _I guess it had to end sometime._ She made to get up, but Kouga, looking confused, pulled her back down.

"What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself again."

"Sorry, I thought you were getting restless."

Kouga leaned back into the grass taking Ayame with him, "na, I could stay here forever, just looking at the night sky."

Ayame snuggled close to Kouga again, "so could I."

He began stroking her arm again, but then, Kouga seemed to grow bold and his hand started to wander. When he reached her shoulder he felt lightly over her neck and collarbone, over the area where he had marked her, Ayame shivered in pleasure. His hand continued to roam over her neck, she moved closer to him, urging him on.

Kouga sat up and looked down at Ayame, she looked like a goddess bathed in moonlight. He leaned down and kissed her gently, before she had the chance to respond he had moved down to her neck. He didn't touch her at first, just breathed in her scent, it was intoxicating. His tongue began tracing over her neck, causing her to gasp. Kouga smirked. When he traced over the area where he had marked, he couldn't help himself, he bit down just hard enough to break the skin. Ayame's body jolted up and she gasped from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Kouga lapped up her blood greedily, he couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly his animalistic side came out, and he crashed down on Ayame's lips in a bruising kiss. But he was surprised, Ayame kept up with him and even tried to gain the upper hand, he smirked, he couldn't let that happen. While she was still trying to gain control Kouga slipped his hand around her and unlatched her armour, tossing it aside. Ayame's nipples went hard instantly as the cold air hit her. She tried to cover herself in embarrassment, but Kouga pryed her arms away and held them above her head. He kept them there with one hand, and with the other began ravishing her right breast. Ayame began to squirm in pleasure. He gave her a last kiss before moving down to take her breast in his mouth, she began moaning as his hand worked on her right breast while his mouth took care of her left.

Kouga finally let her hands go, and Ayame buried them in his silky raven hair. He used his now free hand to slip underneath Ayame's skirt, she moaned as Kouga inserted a finger into her slit. He came back up to her face to kiss her. "Do you like that?" He whispered to her.

"Y-Yes," she moaned as he inserted another finger.

He pumped in and out of her faster and faster, until he she was moaning loudly and moving spazzmatically beneath him, he smirked, he had just made her have her first orgasm.

He nuzzled her neck, "how did that feel?"

All of a sudden, with surprising strength Ayame flipped them so she was ontop of Kouga. "It felt great." She leaned in closer to Kouga and whispered seductively in his ear, "but now it's my turn."

She unclasped his armour and threw it off him in haste. She attacked his neck with nibbles and sucking, causing Kouga to moan slightly and grind against her. She then began kissing her way down his body, stopping to suck on his collarbone, making him to twitch noticably. Ayame smirked as she continued kissing down his chest. As she moved lower she slipped off the skins hiding his member. She couldn't hide the look of shock on her face when she saw his size, giving Kouga an even bigger ego.

Ayame slipped her hand around him and began pumping, earnign her a moan of approval from Kouga. Then she slipped his penis into her mouth, causing Kouga to gasp audibly. She began sucking and Kouga was squirming and moaning, his peak nearing, when Ayame stopped out of no where. She smiled sadistically at him, "how did that feel?" She whispered.

Kouga flipped them so he was on top of her once again, he pushed two fingers into her roughly, "you're gunna pay for that." After a few more minutes Kouga felt like she was ready. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her enterance, "are you sure you want this Ayame?"

She looked up at him, he looked so considerate, she knew he would stop if she asked him to. All of it was so wrong on so many levels, but right now, in this moment none of that mattered, because she was with Kouga, and that felt right. She leaned up and kissed him, "it's what I've allways wanted."

He pushed her to the ground and slammed into her, causing her to scream out. He knew it hurt her, but there was nothing he could do but keep going. He pulled almost completely out, then slammed into her again, filling her completely. She adjusted to his size and he picked up the pace, she began moaning and calling out her name.

All too soon it felt like, Ayame reached her climax, screaming at the top of her lungs, her body twitching uncontrollably. Kouga followed close behind. When he was finished her rolled off of her, Ayame felt used when he moved away, but then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I think we're going to sleep here tonight, afterall, we wouldn't want to strain your ankle even more."

Ayame smiled and listened as Kouga's breathing became more steady, finally it became deep and long, indicating he had fallen asleep.

She kissed him once more, "I love you Kouga."

She knew in the morning they would have to face the consequences for their actions, and Kouga was unpredictable, so she couldn't even imagine the outcome. But all that didn't matter now, because she was right where she needed to be. Fate had brought her back to this spot and given her to her one true love, and that was all that mattered, because no matter what happened between them, they would always have this night.

**Well what can I say? Ayame and Kouga both got what they wanted :) **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I really hope you review it. Oh and I want some suggestions... Should I end it here or continue? What do you guys think? Please let me know, I love your feedback!**

**Thanks for reading (and a super big hug to any that review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a really long time since I have updated this story and I'm so sorry to the fans of this story, but I had no way to post new stories for the longest time. I hope you enjoy this update, and hopefully there will be more soon.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Kouga woke up with a strange warm mass beside him. As he awakened and his eyes adjusted he saw Ayame huddled against him naked. Images of last night flashed back to him, he couldn't believe he had taken Ayame's virginity. _You idiot, he thought to himself, she is engaged and you were supposed to be committed to Kagome, what is wrong with you?!_ He was ashamed of himself and got up to find his clothes, when he got up he saw Ayame shiver noticeably, but he couldn't be around her right now.

Ayame woke up a few minutes later from the cold, she gasped at the fact that she was naked and alone, but then she remembered last night. A smile crept to her face, but disappeared as she realized Kouga was nowhere in sight. Her heart began racing, did he really just sleep with her and leave, like she was a common whore? She got grabbed her clothes that were thrown nearby and put them on quickly. She forgot about her hurt ankle though, and when she went to get up a sharp pain seized up her leg, she yelped and fell to the ground in agony.

"Ayame," she heard Kouga's familiar voice and was so relieved he had not left.

She smiled, "I'm over here Kouga, I forgot about my ankle and tried to get up."

She heard him coming through the trees and smiled when his figure emerged, but the smile disappeared when she saw the look of shame and disappointment on his face. "Are you okay?" She asked warily.

He sat down a few feet away from her, "how can you ask that Ayame?"

"Kouga I don't understand."

"Are you telling me you're proud of what we did Ayame?''

She was getting a bit offended, "But I thought we both wanted this."

Kouga sighed, "Ayame it was in the moment, it wasn't supposed to happen, I love Kagome and you are engaged to Shibuki, are you telling me you're okay betraying him like this?"

Ayame was starting to feel like trash, "Kouga but you—and I—"

Kouga shook his head, "it was wrong Ayame, and I want to forget it ever happened."

She could feel her heart breaking, but she should have known it was too good to be true, and Kouga was right, she did betray Shibuki, and this was wrong. "You're right, but what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," he replied, surprising the young demoness.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we will not do this again, we will not speak of it, or think of it, it never happened and things are going to be the same as they were before."

Ayame scoffed causing Kouga to look up at her, "so you mean you're going to go back to abusing me and being a jerk every chance you get until you want a chance to relieve your stress again." As soon as she said it Ayame looked down, she couldn't believe she had talked to Kouga that way, but she felt hurt right now.

He sighed again, "Ayame don't talk like that. You know I don't see you as some common whore, and you said it yourself, I was just trying to be a leader but you're so damn stubborn."

No matter what she tried it seemed she would never get through to Kouga, so she just finally nodded and said, "fine, you're right, this never happened and nothing has changed."

Kouga smiled at her, "good. Thank you Ayame."

She nodded. "We should probably get back to camp."

Kouga agreed and helped Ayame stand up by supporting most of her weight, before he picked her up though he scanned her body and made sure there were no visible marks from last night, but her skin was perfect as normal. He picked her up and they left their spot with great speed.

When they got back to camp Hakaku and Ginta rushed out to greet them.

"Where have you been?!" Hakaku fussed, "we thought you had been killed."

Kouga shrugged, "don't be stupid. Ayame hurt her ankle and couldn't walk, we waited to see if it would be better in the morning but it wasn't."

"Why didn't you just carry her back?" Ginta asked boldly.

Kouga's anger flared, "what am I a pack mule?"

Ginta shrank under his leader's gaze. "Sorry Kouga, I didn't mean anything by it, we're just glad you're back."

Kouga took a deep breath and regained his composure, "well now that we're back we need to move out again. There's no food anywhere in this area, and we'll starve if we stay here."

Ayame groaned at the thought of more traveling.

Kouga looked to Hakaku and Ginta, "I'll go up ahead with the other wolves. You two go at a slower pace with Ayame and follow my scent." They nodded in understanding and Kouga was gone in an instant.

Ayame was crushed; Kouga didn't even want to be around her. Hakaku and Ginta got on either side of her, supporting most of her weight, and began walking at a slow pace in the direction Kouga had went.

After a while Hakaku tried to strike up a conversation. "Are you okay Ayame? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," she said being pulled out of her thoughts. "My ankle just hurts and I'm concentrating on not hurting it more."

"Oh," Hakaku sighed. "It's strange Kouga made you walk, did you do anything to anger him Ayame?"

She blushed but immediately tried to hide it. "No, we got along fine last night and this morning, I think he is just restless and wants some time to think."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Ginta added.

They walked all day and pretty far into the night before they caught up with Kouga. He had set up camp near a stream and had fish next to a fire waiting for them. "About time," he said cockily.

"It's not easy going through that rough terrain with someone injured," Hakaku said trying to defend them.

"Never mind that," Kouga said shaking his head, "I may have gotten a lead on Naraku's whereabouts."

Hakaku and Ginta place Ayame down gently and looked to Kouga for more information.

He waited until they were settled and continued. "I ran into an old demon while I was searching for a place to rest and he said many demons were fleeing and area to the northwest because of a huge demonic power forming there. Everything he said, matches Naraku, so we're headed up that way."

Ginta smiled nervously, "wow it's weird to finally have a solid lead on Naraku."

Kouga glared at him, Ginta instantly tried to save himself, "not that you wouldn't have led us to him Kouga, it's just such a relief on you and I'm glad."

Kouga seemed to take that answer and let Ginta slide by. He turned his attention to Ayame, "how is your ankle?"

She rolled it and winced in pain, "it still hurts, but it's a good sign I can move it. I think it's just sprained."

Kouga nodded in approval, "will you be able to walk tomorrow, I want to get to Naraku as soon as possible."

"With rest I should be fine."

Kouga seemed satisfied with her answer and then busied himself by eating some fish.

Ayame knew he wanted to find Naraku so he could be away from her. She was so hurt and embarrassed, she had given her most precious gift to Kouga, and now he acted as if he was disgusted and if it was a huge burden to him. She was also angry, but she knew if she tried to confront him he would probably be even angrier at her for bringing up what he wanted so desperately to forget.

She tried to eat, but nothing seemed appetizing, she took a few nibbles of a fish before throwing it to the other wolves and laying down for bed.

**Kouga's POV**

He had watched Ayame closely from the corner of his eye the whole night. She seemed so down and depressed. He tried to tell himself that it was because she was tired and her ankle hurt, but he knew it was because of him.

He seemed cold and heartless earlier by asking her to forget about everything that had happened between them, and then by leaving her to walk with Hakaku and Ginta. But Kouga didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to hurt Ayame by having her fall in love with him again. The previous night had been a spontaneous mistake; he was frustrated with himself and his lack of success against Naraku. He was still angry about Shibuki's criticism of his love for Kagome_, I just wasn't in the right state of mind, he told himself._

He knew though that he did want it just as bad as Ayame, he just couldn't bring himself to make it any more than what it was, a one night stand.

He hoped he could make it up to Ayame so she wouldn't be so hurt, he didn't like seeing her hurt.

**This chapter was a bit on the short side, but it's so I can get back into the tune of the story and write longer better chapters later.**

**Don't be too harsh on Kouga, he has a lot of conflicting feelings right now and is trying to deal with them by not dealing with them.**

**Reviews as always are welcomed and encouraged!**


End file.
